


Protector

by Acaranna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there was still blood on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this little thing sat alone in an old notebook of mine. It was time to get it on here, wasn't it? Even though it's short, maybe give it a shot?
> 
> Thanks again, to the wonderful [emeraldawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn) for ironing out my mistakes and making sense of what I've managed to get out. ^^

The water started in dark-red waves at first before it slowly grew paler and paler, swirling down the drain like a pink river. Stiles didn’t move his hands, didn’t actively wash the blood from his skin. He simply stared down at them until the water ran clear again.

Of course there was still blood on his hands. Blood, that he wouldn’t be able to wash off, no matter how much soap and water he used. He could scrub at his fingers and palms until the skin came off, but he would never get rid of the dark-red stains. Much like Lady Macbeth, they would haunt him forever.

When he was younger, when the world was just filled with jackasses and bullies, and who was going to be your prom date, killing was something that was very black, in his white world. Not anymore, not really. He’d seen too much already, had done too many things, that fell into the grey area between right and wrong. Caring only went so far, if you’re trying to keep your family safe while staying afloat in a world like his.  

He’d killed. More than once, but never without reason. Death was always the last option. It had to be, or else he would spiral out of control. Stiles knew that. He also knew that he would do everything in his power, legal or not, to keep his family safe.

Yes, he was the Sheriff’s son and yes, he had grown up to see right from wrong. Well, legal from illegal, because legal didn’t always mean right. His mother had taught him that. She had said, that he should always try to see both sides before deciding; should listen to what everyone had to say before judging a situation.

He tried to do that.

It was just hard sometimes. Like tonight, where his father had been the target and the only way to keep him safe had been to take out the threat. A small voice inside his head told him to not feel guilty because this was one supernatural threat that couldn't be stopped by a pair of handcuffs a jail time. But it was hard when Stiles saw the face of the man, human and non-threatening. He could have passed for a friendly, person. He surely had been someone’s grandfather and father; but he had still been a vampire out for blood.

“Stiles?”

Derek’s voice was quiet. Stiles glanced at Derek in the mirror. He was doing it again, standing in Stiles bathroom doorway, fingers curled, not quite a fist. Stiles was far too used to the looks Derek gave him, like he was a frightened horse that would bolt at the first loud noise. Unsure how to proceed. Stiles blames himself for that. Derek was uneasy when Stiles was riding high on emotions and magic. If he was human, his chest would be scared with the cuts from the first and only time, Derek made that mistake. Stiles still had nightmares about that and he was sure that Derek had them, too.

“I’m okay.” Though they both knew that he wasn’t. Not really that is. He would be okay, yes, but it would take time. It always did.

Derek stepped into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Stiles middle, loosely as if not to trap Stiles. The heat from Derek's chested anchored him, and Stiles leaned into it's solid presence. It was soothing and slowed the magic in his body down until it became the soft murmur of energy is usually was.

“It’s okay,” Derek said, gently nosing against the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’ll wait.” He would, Stiles knew that. Derek had always waited for him in the past and it seemed that he would do so in the future as well.

Stiles swallowed the tears down that threatened to spill over and finally moved his hands beneath the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Feel free to leave a comment - either on here or [here](http://acaranna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
